Master Index (Quest)
Master Index |faction = |type = |id = MS_Master_Index }} Master Index is a quest available in . It was added with the official plugin of the same name. Summary *Quest giver: Folms Mirel *Location: Given in the Caldera Mages Guild, Nerevarine will have to go to: Vivec, Maar Gan, Urshilaku Camp, Tel Fyr, Gnisis, Hlormaren, Rotheran, Maelkashishi, Telasero. *Characters involved: Folms Mirel, Irgola, Salen Ravel, Nibani Maesa, Rols Ienith. *Creatures: Ash Creatures *Reward: 5000 and the Master Index **Disposition Increase: +55 **Fame Increase: Quick walkthrough #Talk to Folms Mirel at the Caldera Mages Guild about "work." #Retrieve the 10 Propylon Indices for him. Detailed walkthrough For this Quest, one will need to talk to Folms at the Mages Guild in Caldera about the topic 'work.' This will then trigger his asking the Nerevarine to retrieve the 10 Propylon Indices for him. They are as follows: Hlormaren First, he will ask the Nerevarine to find the Propylon in the Stronghold of Hlormaren. It can be purchased off of Irgola the pawnbroker, who is located in Caldera. He sells the Index for around 500 . On the other hand, it can be stolen from the counter behind him. Due to the very small space in the store, Irgola standing in the way, and a guard nearby, stealing the index using chameleon and telekinesis can be easier than stealing using sneak. Marandus The next Index is for Marandus. It can be found in between two crates on the floor in the downstairs area St. Olms Temple in Vivec City. Enter St. Olms at the plaza level, go through the temple and downstairs. Once downstairs, go straight ahead to the T-intersection, turn right and go straight to the next T. Turn right and it is on the floor between the two middle crates at the back end of the room. It is not owned by anyone, so no NPCs, nearby or otherwise will react when it is taken. It may be difficult to see and moving the Gamma Correction level in the options menu towards Light can improve visibility. Falasmaryon Falasmaryon's Index is next. It can be bought off of Salen Ravel for 500 , who can be found in the Shrine in Maar Gan, although it can simply be taken from the offering plate on the Shrine. Valanvaryon This Index can be found in the Wise Woman's Yurt in Urshilaku Camp. It is located on a table inside. However, it is owned by Nibani Maesa, who will sell it to the player for 25 . Otherwise, it can be stolen off of the table, but due to its cheapness and the consequences caused by angering her in relation to the main story, it is recommended to pay for it instead. Indoranyon Indoranyon's index is in Tel Fyr, on a table next to Divayth Fyr. Despite Mirel's warning, no character owns the Index, so it can simply be picked up. Dialogue with Fyr indicates that the Nerevarine is welcome to take it. Berandas This Index is located in Baladas Demnevanni's chamber in Arvs-Drelen, Gnisis. It is on a high bookshelf inside, next to a book. Baladas will not mind if it is taken. Andasreth Andasreth's Index is found on a bookshelf in the Dome atop Hlormaren. There are two Khajiit slaves in the room, however, neither will prevent the Nerevarine from taking the Index, despite saying things like, "Stop, thief!" and, "Why, you!" even if they have been freed. Rotheran This one is being carried by Rols Ienith, who can be found in the Communal Hut at Rotheran. He is hostile when encountered and must be killed to obtain the index on his person. Falensarano Falensarano's Index is located near a skeletal corpse high inside the Forgotten Galleries in the Shrine of Maelkashishi. The longer route is to enter the shrine and ignore Bulfim gra-Shugarz, who is not hostile and necessary for a Temple quest. All other encounters in the shrine are hostiles. Levitate up through the center hole in the ceiling and exit into the Forgotten Galleries. Levitate up through the gallery to the third, topmost platform on the west side, which where the corpse, a Daedric Bow, several Daedric Arrows and the index lie on the platform floor. Alternatively, levitate up to the top, eastern entrance of the shrine. Enter and levitate down and west to aforementioned platform. Telasero Telasero's Index is located in Telesero itself, in a treasure trough on the lower level, stacked below a few other items. Fight through the Ash Creatures roaming the area and enter the room with two doors on each side and a shrine in the back. The index is in the trough on the right. Once all 10 have been given to Folms Mirel, he will give the Nerevarine the Master Index, which will allow them to fast travel back to the Caldera Mages Guild by using the Master Index on the a Propylon Index, which then gives the player the ability to visit any of the 10 Dunmer Strongholds via talking to him. Reward *5000 *Master Index Journal entries ru:Единая метка пропильона (квест) Category:Morrowind: Mages Guild Quests